Reflexions d'un homme malheureux
by pingou
Summary: Réponse à un défi : écrire le moment qui fait basculer la relation Remus/Tonks pendant le tome 6.


**Réflexions d'un homme malheureux** by Pingou

**Notes de l'auteure :** Voici ma première fanfiction Harry Potter. Je l'ai écrite en réponse à un défi. Il s'agissait d'écrire le moment seul fait basculer la relation entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant le tome 6. Etant incapable de produire quelque chose de joyeux en ce moment, j'ai préféré écrire un monologue où Remus s'adresse à ses amis défunts. Je m'excuse pour l'aspect un peu glauque des choses, mais j'espère quand même que vous lirez ceci avec plaisir. S'il vous plaît, prenez **deux petites secondes **pour me laisser une review ! C'est la première fois...

Bien-sûr, tout est à JK Rowling, sinon Ron et Hermione se seraient déclarés dès le tome 5 ou Drago et Hermione auraient fini ensemble, Blaise Zabini aurait eu un rôle (beaucoup) plus important dans la saga, et Sirius, Fred, Remus et Tonks ne seraient pas morts...

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd est désert et silencieux. Lentement, je montée les marches qui doivent conduire jusqu'à ta chambre. Vois-tu, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas mon vieux Patmol ? Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me répondra plus. Mais après tout, sait-on jamais ? Il existe tant de miracles en ce monde... Harry en est la preuve vivante. Il a survécu. Il est le seul qui ait survécu au sortilège de la Mort... Et ce miracle pèse lourd sur ses épaules d'adolescent...

Je tourne la poignée et j'entre dans ta chambre, qui a présent est même déserté de Buck, ton hippogriffe. Là encore, il n'y a que le silence. Ce silence qui me fait réaliser l'absurdité de mon geste. Mais qu'importe ! Cornedrue nous a toujours dit de suivre nos intuitions, quelle qu'elles soient... J'avais eu tendance à l'oublier ces dernières années. Cornedrue, Lily, Queudver -- qui est mort pour moi le jour où il a trahi nos amis -- et toi Patmol... Toi, Sirius Black. Tu étais le dernier qui me rattachait a ma jeunesse. A cette époque, nous étions tous insouciants. Inconscients plutôt ! Les Maraudeurs. Comme j'ai aimé en être un ! Vous m'avez fait oublier ma condition. Cette maudite lycanthropie qui me gâche l'existence depuis que je suis enfant... A cause de Greyback. Enfin. Ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler Sirius. Ce n'est pas Lunard qui sollicite ta présence. Pas cette fois-ci. C'est simplement moi, Remus Lupin.

Tant que tu y es, vas chercher James et Lily. Vous devez certainement être ensemble non ? Et j'ai grandement besoin de votre écoute à tous les trois. Vous avez toujours su me conseiller. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes morts me diriez-vous sûrement. Et alors ? Moi-même, je ne suis qu'un zombie. Molly n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle ne me reconnait plus. Je suis plus exténué et plus misérable que jamais. Exténué par mes transformations, puisque je n'ai plus la possibilité de boire la potion Tue-Loup, et misérable parce que je rejette ta cousine. Tu sais, Nymphadora Tonks...

Elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle est complètement folle ! Je ne cesse de lui répéter que je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux. La stricte vérité en somme. Mais elle s'accroche. Désespérément. Elle ne prend pas en compte ce que je lui dis. Et chacun de mes rejets la déprime un peu plus. Oh non, n'est pas déprimée ! Pardonnez-moi, le mot est loin d'être assez fort. Elle est totalement dévastée. Sirius, James, Lily, vous m'entendez ?! Elle est totalement dévastée !

Allons bon ! Voilà que je pleure ! Je suis vraiment pathétique... Et vous savez le comble mes amis ? Je l'aime aussi. J'aime Nymphadora Tonks, et je la fait souffrir. Je fait souffrir la seule personne qui a le malheur d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, et malgré le fait que ce soit réciproque, je m'obstine à refuser son amour. Je suis un monstre. Tu avais tort Lily le jour où tu m'as affirmé le contraire à l'infirmerie de Poudlard... Enfin pas tout à fait. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas le loup garou en moi qui est un monstre. En réalité, le seul monstre, c'est uniquement moi, Remus John Lupin. Mais il faut me comprendre ! Je refusent de la mettre en danger ; je l'aime trop pour ça.

Mais j'aime une Nymphadora Tonks haute en couleurs, avec ses cheveux roses chewing-gum, coiffés en pétard, et pas une jeune femme aux cheveux ternes, couleur gris souris. Des cheveux pareils aux miens. Elle ne plaisante plus, elle a perdu tout optimisme. Même sa célèbre maladresse semble avoir disparue. En toute honnêteté mes amis, je ne sais ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Nous nous détruisons à petit feu, elle et moi. Mais si j'accepte, si je dis oui, si j'accepte son amour et lui avoue le mien... Que va-t-il arriver ? Oh, je hais Greyback de m'avoir fait loup-garou ! Ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple si mon père ne l'avait pas offensé !

La nuit est tombée. Dans une heure, je vais devoir partir en mission pour l'Ordre avec _Elle_. En fait, nous sommes en mission ici. Dumbledore nous a demandé de fouiller dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black pour trouver livres de magie noire sur les Horcruxes. Ce sujet ayant l'air d'intéresser Voldemort d'après les dires de Rogue... Mais avec Tonks, je ne sais plus. Mes amis, faites-moi comprendre ce qu'il conviendrait de faire !

Sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas las. Mais soudain, une légère brise soulève mes cheveux. Je me retourne, mais la fenêtre est hermétiquement close. Cette brise n'a donc rien de naturel ; elle est d'origine magique, j'en suis certain. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon regard se pose sur un vieux miroir. Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque : auprès de mon reflet, se trouvent Lily et James Potter, et Sirius Back, mes chers amis. Il me sourient tous les trois. Puis les lèvres de Lily bougent, formant les mots :

« Fais-lui confiance Remus... Arrivera ce qui arrivera... »

Je crois rêver, halluciner. Mais tu as raison Lily. Je vais laisser faire les choses. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle enfin que je ne suis pas fait pour elle... Ou peut-être réussira-t-elle enfin à me faire oublier ce que je et je pourrai alors lui exprimer mes propres sentiments... Vous hochez la tête affirmativement, comme si vous entendiez mes pensées. Remus, tu es fou ma parole ! Tu vois des morts dans le miroir d'une maison délabrée... Il est grand temps que tu te préoccupes de ta santé mentale ! Un hibou tape mon à la fenêtre avec son bec. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à cette heure ? J'ouvre la fenêtre, et je prends la lettre attachée a sa patte.

« Je t'attendrai au coin de la rue devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd dans dix minutes.

Tonks. »

Seize petits mots. Une simple phrase et un nom. Un feuillet qui va peut-être bouleverser ma vie. La vie d'un homme malheureux.


End file.
